gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Defeat of Francis Bluehawk
The Search It was a cold, January night. The wind was blowing, and the townsfolk were all snuggled in their beds. A large War Sloop sailed out of the dark mist, and into the port of Tortuga. The owner, King John Breasly, disembarked the beach. He had heard of a revolution starting. His soldiers scoured the island, while he waited in the King's Arm. Finally, tired, and ready to head to Kingshead for a hot meal and warm bed, John left the tavern. He walked down the dock with his good friend, King Shadow Sail. There, at the end of the dock, was exactly who they came for. Francis Bluehawk was on the dock with his guard William Daggerhawk. John and Shadow approached him and questioned him. Soon it became a shouting match. After several moments, a figure appeared at the foot of the dock. He slowly walked down, until he was able to be seen by the light of the lantern of the fishmaster. It was Matthew Darkskull. Francis saw this opportunity to get Matthew on his side, knowing Matthew was a powerful man. John watched in horror as his son Matthew fell to Francis' persuasion. As Shadow ran for help, knowing a battle was to come, John spotted a mischievous glint in Matthew's eye. He knew Matthew was lying to Francis. Knowing escape couldn't come, they made eye contact for a brief second, and attacked. John took William Daggerhawk's blade from it's sheath and hit him in the eye with the hilt. Matthew pushed Francis into the water. Together, they jumped aboard Matthew's War Sloop. The Chase As they reached the end of the dock, they realized Shadow was returning. Unfortunately, he had undead on his tail. He jumped. He caught the windowsill of the cabin, and Matthew hoisted him aboard. As they made for Kingshead, they took heavy fire from ships in Francis' service. The Battle They had to dock on Ile d'Etable de Porc, where Francis soon caught up with them. As Francis, drenched, marched onto the beach, John and Matthew couldn't help but laugh. However, Shadow stayed solemn. Francis demanded too much. John, Matthew and Shadow kept denying. Eventually, Francis proclaimed something that stung John. He said "You all act like Nazis." John became furious, and a battle started. Matthew jumped in the battle, and later did Shadow after his initial shock. While John and Francis battled to the death, Matthew and Shadow took on his goons. Finally, John pulled his repeater after a long sword fight. He aimed it at Francis and said "No more shall you plague the Caribbean with your armies of mercenaries! Begone, fool!" He fired. His bullet lodged itself in Francis' shoulder. Francis fainted, due to the venomed shot John had fired. Final Goodbyes When Francis awoke, he found himself stripped of his possessions. His coat gone, his hat missing, and his weapons stolen. All he had was the clothes on his back. He soon became aware he was in a warm and inviting room. John came down a short flight of stairs and said "Do you know where you are?" John explained Francis was on Kingshead, and was to be banished from the Caribbean. John and Matthew accompanied Francis to his house, while Shadow's brother, Soar, prepared a boat for Francis. Francis took a few belongings, and told them he was packed. They met on the docks of Tortuga. The ship was there. John pulled out a dagger and handed it to Francis and said "May we meet again." Then he asked Francis where he was going. Francis replied "Prussia." John was given a letter of resignation from Francis. Then Francis climbed aboard the boat, nodded, and yelled "Godspeed!" The ship launched. And that was the defeat of Francis Salazar Bluehawk. The Resignation Letter for Caribbean This is the resignation of Francis Salazar Bluehawk. I hereby relinquish my position in the Caribbean. I will no longer be commanding the pirates of the Caribbean, but I will be commanding an army across the sea in the land of Prussia. I wish the best of luck to those whom I knew. Perhaps are paths may cross again. For now, I am gone. If I return, I wish to see you all again. Goodbye, and Fair Winds! ~Godspeed, Francis Salazar Bluehawk, Brigadier General The Resignation Letter for Game Hello, it is me Francis. I have been banned from POTCO for three days but have decided not to bother with it anymore. I am moving on to command a new army in a land called Prussia in a realm called Empire Total War. I loved having you all as my friends (and enemies), maybe I'll return, maybe not. Anyways I wish the best of luck to everyone. Even though I will not be commanding the forces in the Caribbean I will be commanding in another land across the ocean and I hope you will remember all the good times we have shared and so I say this. ~Godspeed Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO